Dear Broken
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: I'm sorry you have a monster for a sister


**Grim: Hello everyone! **

**Broken: Hey!**

**Grim: This is a new story/letter that just popped into my mind when I was drawing.**

**Broken: And for some reason, I don't know what it's about.**

**Grim: GOOD! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

Dear Broken,

Please don't hate me for being the monster I am. I'm sorry you've been the brother of a beast. I know at some points you hate me for being infected... hell, you might even hate me all the time. But, I just hope you know, that no matter how much crap we go through, I'll always be your sister. Even if Hell Shade takes over my heart, you'll always be my little brother, and I don't think I could ever bring myself to ever lay a hand on you.

So, that's why I'm leaving you this letter. I can't promise I'll never hurt you, and while I'm still in control, I'm leaving. I left you my sword, and the spell book, in case you get into trouble. I'm sorry I failed you, Broken. I tried my best to be the best infected sister, but I guess everything doesn't always go as planned.

But brother, please don't blame me. I only did what I thought was right! All those people I killed, I did because they threatened to send the military after us. You understand, don't you? You know the only time I kill for no reason, is when I consume.

Remember when they took you away from me? If our buddy hadn't been so nice, and saved you, I wouldn't even be writing you this letter. I would be down at your grave, probably sobbing now. Who am I kidding? I'm crying a little as I write this. I don't want to leave you, Broken, but I have too. I'm not safe. I'm so sorry.

I wish you didn't have a sister like me. I know you feel the same way, but we can't change things. I'm your sister, and you're my brother. We've been through so much! When mom and dad left us. When we stayed with grandma Ongaku until she passed. When we got out of Hell Shade. Those things we got over... but those were small things. If I stick around, you'll be dealing with something until you die. I can't stand to see that.

I've seen how sad you've gotten over the months I've gotten this new power. I even heard you praying one night. That was the only time I heard it. I remember the exact words you used. I will also never forget the look on your face when you found out about me being infected.

I'm sorry Sniffles or Shadow couldn't cure me. I guess they just couldn't find the antidote. It was depressing, I know. It's a little sad that they can build a time machine, but can't make an antidote for the BLACKLIGHT virus. If it hadn't been for that virus, I wouldn't even be writing this right now. I would be the one in the ground, or having my ashes near that blossom tree. I guess that'll never happen now. What I've been told, the infected can't die. It's nearly impossible.

I dunno what I'm gonna do what you go. Kill more things I guess? Destroy more cities and towns? I can't even bring myself to infect you! You're life would be messed up even worse than it is now. I'm so sorry this happened. I know sorry doesn't change a thing, but it's better than nothing. I just can't help but remember everything we've done over the years while I was normal. All those adventures. All those parties. All that fun. Now it's gone. Just... bittersweet memories we both can hold onto to. And unless I lose my memory, it's probably going to be the last thing I'll ever remember about you.

Remember yesterday? How GJ chased you all around town, shouted how she was going to shoot you. That never happened either, because I freaked out. I threw her into a building. I didn't mean to! Grausam did it. Honest. I hope you can forgive me for that. I really don't care if she ever will or won't. She's none of my concern. I just want you to know, I will never forget all good times we had. Even the bad ones. I can look back at those and laugh.

Well... I guess I'll end my letter now. I'll be in a better place, where I can kill, and not worry about you witnessing the horror. Who knows? Maybe I'll even write you letters every once in a while.

But Broken, I'm sorry. Just remember one thing. I'll always love you little bro.

~Grim

* * *

Even though it's been at least a month, Broken still couldn't believe Grim had left. If he laid still enough, and kept quiet enough, he could swear he could hear his once sister's music playing. The sound of the music from her iPod would usually put him to sleep, even though he knew it wasn't really there.

* * *

**Grim: Well, there we go! Broken? You okay?**

**Broken: … *hugs Grim* Please don't leave me!**

**Grim: Dude! I won't! I promise! **

**Broken: Yay. *still hugging her***

**Grim: Ugh. Bye guys!**


End file.
